1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and, more particularly, to a cutting tool, such as a pair of scissors and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cutting tool, such as a pair of scissors and the like, comprises two metal handles pivotally connected with each other and each having a first end formed with a shank and a second end formed with a blade, and two plastic grips each fixed on the shank of a respective one of the metal handles. However, the plastic grips are fixed on the metal handles without detachment, so that the plastic grips cannot be separated from the metal handles when the cutting tool is worn out, thereby causing inconvenience in reuse of the plastic grips and the metal handles.